Amarrado a tí
by Mrs. Paranoia
Summary: Y aunque él se arriesgó a saltar el abismo que los separaba; terminó desconfiando en si era bueno o no. •Two-shot.
1. Un adiós temporal

**Disclαimer.** ¿Y qué creen? ¿Que viajé hasta Japón, me tiré con unos negros con ametralladoras, los dejé como a Bob Esponja y me robé los derechos? Pf, lo intenté. Pero me retrasé en el vuelo. Si,si. Son de Rumiko Takahashi______

* * *

**Mrs**. Pαrαnoiα;

_¿Sabés cuantos lunes desperté y dejé sonar aquel CD, buscando una caricia lenta?_

Se asomó por la ventana de aquel departamento alquilado, y la extrañó. «Lunes, que patético comienzo», prendió la radio y la música nostálgica sonaba y retumbaba por las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así su destino? Esa mujer lo enloquecía y perdía todo su orgullo al decirle que la amaba todas las noches que estaba con él. Todas las posibles noches.

—Maldición—masculló entre dientes.

Junto sus cosas en una valija, recordando cada beso dado en cada rincón de ese lugar, en los muebles, en el baño, dónde una tubería del lavatorio goteaba por culpa de su descontrol la pasada noche. Y aún escuchaba su risa, continuado por un par de gemidos.

Y fue todo tan rápido. Era como si ese mismo día se hubieran conocido, y despedido.

_Era una fiesta, y quizás la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí no se conocían, y tampoco querían hacerlo. Tan jodido como estaba, tomó la dirección del baño, cruzándose con un par de mujeres con cuerpos voluminosos y un rostro angelicales, más sus miradas indicaban otra cosa._

_Tropezó con alguien, y su copa de vino cayó al suelo, maldijo por la o el estúpido que no se fijó por dónde iba. _

_Y ahí la vio, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la borrachera, su vestido un poco arrugado, pero aún así le pareció tan conmovedora la imagen; era una señorita con todas las imperfecciones que alguna vez alguien amaría. Y justamente la flecha de Cupido hizo el tiro perfecto._

_—Disculpa, no te vi. InuYasha.  
__—No hay problema, Kagome._

Cerró su mano, convirtiéndola en un puño, y volvió a empacar todas sus cosas. ¿Desde cuándo él se volvía tan débil por una simple muchacha? Era tan caprichosa y dulce, que aún así seguía añorando su compañía. Imposible no hacerlo.

Suspiró y tomó entre la palma de su mano, la última foto de los dos juntos, en la playa. Felices, sonriendo como si la vida se le fuese en ello. La giró y leyó lo que esta decía.

_Para mi ángel de ojos dorados. Aunque por las noches seas un demonio._  
_Te amo. _

Y luego de esto venía una fecha, que se veía borrosa, pero se podía leer con facilidad. «dos de mayo».

Se encontraban a pleno Julio; él empacando sus cosas, y ella lejos de dónde justamente debía estar. ¿Por qué debería ser así? Las historias de finales felices prohibían estas cosas, pero era la realidad. La realidad que apesta.

_—InuYasha, no seas inmaduro.  
__—No lo soy, eres mía. _

_Roló los ojos con diversión, y siguió cocinando el delicioso estofado que a InuYasha le encantaba. Siguió indiferente, cuando las manos de su hombre se posicionaron en sus caderas e iniciaron esas caricias que a ella la volvían loca._

_—Te lo advierto— amenazó, con el cucharón que tenía en la mano, viéndolo a los ojos, desafiante— si no quitas tus manos de mis caderas-_

_—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a pegar con tu cucharón?— rió con muchas ganas ante la cara de Kagome, y dejó un fugaz beso en sus labios. _

_—No, no te voy a pegar con esto—señaló la cuchara—, sino que te vas a quedar sin comer, porque se va a quemar el estofado—sonrió amablemente, y luego le dio un codazo para que se alejara._

_—Con lo que estoy apunto de hacer, no creo que tenga hambre—_

_Y se lanzó contra ella, dejando en cada espacio de su piel, la marca invisible del deseo_.

Todo a su alrededor le hizo añorar la compañía de Kagome, pero él ya no podía seguir con la misma farsa. Se lo había dicho, le había propuesto irse lejos, escaparse de esa realidad que enjaulaba a sus sentimientos. Que los hacía actuar como títeres a su gusto.

Y está vez, iba a ser él mismo, el que rompiera los hilos.

Iba a irse, alejarse de esa mujer que lo perturbaba con una simple mirada. Aunque sea tarde como para olvidarla, para dejarla ir, porque él estaba atado a ella y no podía hacer nada como para romper esa unión.

Se cercioró de que todo estuviera listo, y tomó el teléfono fijo marcando el número de un taxi, para marcharse ya.

Luego de colgar, y fijar la hora de su partida, se asomo por la ventana, abriéndola y caminando hasta el pequeño balcón que se abría paso ante él.

Encendió su pucho, y sorbió de este.

Había aprendido a olvidar, su vida le había enseñado a hacerlo. Pero esta vez lo dudaba enormemente.

_La abrazó por la cintura, escuchando su dulce tarareo. _

_—¿Qué te sucede? Te noto tan pensativa.  
__—Solo me preguntaba hasta cuando iba a durar este romance. _

_InuYasha frunció el ceño. Él no quería por nada del mundo separase de Kagome; ella era la simple demostración de cariño que siempre le faltó. Algo que anhelaba de la mujer que lo hizo sentir tan vivo. Pero no entendía ese cambio radical en ella, ¿sería por culpa de él? _

_Pero cuando conoció a Kagome, volvió a confiar en su forma de conquistar, en esa parte salvaje de él, de sentirse bien, y volver a sonreír. Aunque el remordimiento de saber que Kikyo no sospechaba, le carcomía la mitad de su felicidad, y aún así, él seguía viendo a Kagome a escondidas._

_—No lo sé, pero lo que tengo en claro— susurró en su oído, dándole un revuelo más de mariposas en el estómago de la chica—, es que me he enamorado de ti._

_—¿Enserio?_

_La mujer que se encontraba a su lado, sonrió, y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. InuYasha era el tipo de hombre que buscó en toda su vida, aquel hombre que no la golpeaba y la trataba como basura. Odió el momento en el que se enamoro de ese sujeto que ahora era su ex. Le dio tanto asco, que sin darse cuenta lastimó la piel de sus manos, clavándose las uñas en su palma._

_—Si. No quiero dejarte ir.  
__—Te amo._

_Se giró entre sus brazos, y lo besó. La felicidad era completa, realmente Kami-sama daba recompensa a tantos años de sufrimiento._

_Se pegó a él, queriendo sentirlo más cerca, y él lo entendió. La alzó y la llevó a la cama, para demostrarle aquel amor que con palabras se lo había dicho._

Observó que un auto aparcaba enfrente del hotel. El sentimiento de felicidad, y tristeza se albergaron en su cabeza, nublando cualquier otra distracción. Dos cosas aparecieron en su mente: Kagome, o quizás la locura ya estaba abriéndose paso y deliraba. Podría ser un tipo común, parando en un hotel, justo en dónde él se encontraba. Pero ¿porque seguía con la esperanza de que ella, volvería a tiempo?

_—¡Kagome! Ese tipo fue el que te maltrató por tanto tiempo y tú—, gritó. Pateando el canasto de ropa que se encontraba por ahí—, ¡vuelves solo porque él te necesita!_

_—InuYasha, está en peligro de muerte. No puedo-  
__—Sí puedes._

_La joven se acercó a él, y trató de calmarlo. Se veía tenso y enojado. Si bien, InuYasha fue el que curo y cicatrizó todas sus heridas. Pero ella tenía miedo de lo que le pasase a Kouga, y tenía que hacerlo. Aunque fuese una época mala en su vida._

_—Regresaré, sana y salva. _

_Él, cabizbajo como se encontraba, tuvo ganas de susurrar que él no estaría allí para ella, que se iría. Pero no. Ni siquiera en chiste podría decir eso._

_—¿Me lo prometes?  
__—Te lo prometo._

Y todavía no entendía qué estaba haciendo. Porqué antes esa promesa, él quería marcharse, cumplir con las palabras que no salieron, que no se atrevieron a hacer pronunciadas. Se estaba odiando, pero ella había elegido a su ex, y él no tenía nada que ver con su vida.

Aunque le haya dicho lo contrario.

El taxi estaba esperándolo, observó por última vez el apartamento, y cerró la puerta.

«Perdón Kagome»

**;#; **

No podía creerlo. No salía de su estupefacción. La había dejado porque creyó que iba a tener una aventura con Kouga.

¿Estaba loco? ¿No lo había llamado miles de veces, diciéndole que pronto volvería? ¿Por qué él era tan inmaduro de no creerle?

Volvió a bajar las escaleras, saliendo del hotel, mirando para todos lados, queriendo tener una señal de él. Que era una mala broma, que se había mudado a otro lado solo porque ese cuarto era un asco. O Kikyo se había dado cuenta de su amor escondido, que fue a despedirse de ella.

Cualquier excusa, pero no que se había marchado. Se había ido por una estupidez más grande que el rascacielos.

—¡Oh cielos, InuYasha!

No pudo contener las lágrimas, y llevó sus manos a su rostro, impidiendo que alguien la viera en ese estado tan deplorable.

Realmente no comprendía la estupidez que acaba de hacer InuYasha. ¡Juraba que si lo volvía a ver iba a darle un puñetazo!

Subió las escaleras con desgano, ya prediciendo que iba a irse de ese lugar, lejos de todos los recuerdos que le traían. Cuando abrió la puerta, se tiró en la cama, llorando con fuerzas, extrañándolo, ¡pero era tan idiota! ¡Tan cabeza hueca!

Palpó a su lado una fotografía y la tomó. Era ese día en la playa, en dónde él le prometió quedarse con ella. «Carajo»

_Seré un idiota, con todas las letras. Pero necesito tiempo. Vivo amarrado a ti, Kagome.  
__Déjame pensar, mantenerme lejos de todos estos sentimientos que me rodean.  
__Y aún así te extrañé, y no niego que pensé lo peor. Discúlpame.  
__Te amo, y todavía no pienso soltarte._

_InuYasha._

* * *

**N/A.** Bueno, quizás se les torne confuso, pero es así. Uno a veces no puede enterder los sentimientos de la pareja a la cual ama, porque un día está así como feliz, y al otro, nosé. Andrés tiene la culpa (?

_Inspirado por; la canción de Alex Ubago. Amarrado a Tí. _

**Fin de transmisión. (:  
**


	2. La decisión final

**Disclαimer.** Nada es mío. Sólo la historia, todo es de Rumiko Takahashi. Hasta creo que las fanáticas. (?

**Especiαl.** Para Morgan, Psicoseada y Miizzy3; yo sé que deseaban una continuación, xd Las quiero, locass (L

* * *

**Mrs**. Pαrαnoiα;

_Tú, juegas con mi alma entre tus manos.  
__Tú, y no la dejas escapar.  
__Tú, un abismo y siempre al otro lado tú._

_Creo que seré capaz de saltar._

Observó fijamente el retrato que se encontraba encima de la mesa de luz. Suspiró y lo tomó entre sus manos. Era raro despertar y no tenerla a su lado, no escuchar su melodiosa risa por las mañanas, y no abrir los ojos por culpa de sus besos.

¿Quién le pidió a él que se separara de ella? Nadie. La responsabilidad era totalmente de él.

«Idiota», pensó.

Se levantó de aquella cama y encendió la máquina de hacer café. Tenía que tomar una decisión importante. Y hoy, debía dársela a la persona en la cuál se preocupó estos meses.

Ante todo, no lograba entender cómo logró sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ella. Era alguien indispensable en su vida. Algo tan vital como el aire que respiraba.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda»

Se encerró en el baño y abrió la perilla de agua fría, dejó que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la sensación de las gotas recorriendo su anatomía y comenzó a enjabonarse.

¿Debería regresar? ¿Ella lo perdonaría?

Quizás no, por dejarla totalmente con una excusa barata. O, quizá sí, porque, ella decía que lo amaba, que entendería si él se apartaba de su lado. Pero, él mismo no podía perdonarse por hacerle semejante crueldad.

Tenía que llamarla.

Salió del baño, se envolvió con una toalla la cintura y tomó su celular.

—¿Hola?—se escuchó de fondo una voz suave, parecía despertarse.

—¿Kagome? Soy…

—_InuYasha._

Su cuerpo tembló ante el susurro de su nombre. Más si salía de la boca sensual y coqueta, que recordaba, de Kagome.

—_¡Basta! Dejá de avergonzarme. _

—_Pero, es la verdad amor. _

_La vio correr por alrededor de la mesa, y él trató de alcanzarla. No era la primera vez que le decía que ella tenía una piel suave, y una boca que provocaba. _

_La tomó entre sus brazos y la aprisionó contra el borde de la mesa. _

—_Atrapada._

—_¿Y qué vas a hacerme?_

_Él la observó, deseoso por hacerla suya una vez más, pero, la haría sufrir. Adoraba cuando Kagome le suplicaba cosas indecorosas, y él solo reía. _

_InuYasha era orgulloso, todos lo sabían, pero su debilidad era Kagome, y si ella le pedía que dijese algo fuera de su cordura, tal vez, lo haría. _

Movió la cabeza frenéticamente, borrando las imágenes de ella, llamándolo. Pidiéndole que fuese más rápido, oyendo sus gemidos, rozando su piel.

—¿Por qué llamas?

—Para decirte que…

**;#; **

Estaba fuera de sí. La felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo, pero, aún le daban ganas de golpearlo y decirle que fue totalmente un imbécil por dejarla sin razón.

O con una justificación un poco penosa.

Pero, además de la felicidad, le invadía la furia por recordar aquél pequeño desencuentro de los dos. ¡Él era un idiota y se las haría pagar!

«Tonto, tonto, tonto»

Abrió su placard y vio que ponerse. Iría a hablar con Sango para desquitarse un poco. Pobre, su amiga debería soportar su mal humor irradiante.

—Sango, voy para allá—suspiró, y cerró con llave la puerta del departamento—, no preguntes el porqué.

—Bien, pero si vienes con tu humor de perros…

—Te quiero.

Lo único que se escuchaba ahora era el tono de que había colgado. Genial, su mejor amiga venía con todo el enojo del mundo. ¡Qué suerte la suya!

Abrazó a su amiga, y ésta hizo lo mismo; la inventó a pasar para tomar un café, y ella aceptó gustosamente. Se sentaron en uno de los pequeños sillones que Sango tenía y comenzaron a charlar.

—Cálmate.

—¡No puedo!

—¡Ya cálmate, boba!

Kagome reaccionó y comenzó a respirar profundo. Sí, se había desahogado, pero no podía relajar la furia asesina que tenía por recordar aquellos sutiles momentos.

La castaña la observó, atenta a cualquier movimiento de su amiga, pendiente de qué cosa era la que podía salir de su boca mordaz. Era un peligro estar tan cerca de la morocha con su ceño fruncido y con ganas de escupirle ácido a alguien.

—Me das miedo ¿sabías?

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias por escucharme.

—No hay de que—, Sango se levantó del sofá y, justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono, murmuró algo y se acercó al aparato,—supongo que es Miroku.

Kagome miró la hora. Cuatro y media. El esposo de la chica siempre llamaba en punto, así que se le hacía raro escucharlo llamar ahora.

—¿Hola?

_Había un silencio incómodo entre ellos dos. Cosa que nunca solía suceder. Lo admitía: __sus piernas temblaban de puro miedo. _

—_No me cortes._

—_No iba a cortarte, bien, puede que sí. _

_Bufó del otro lado, Kagome no cambió en nada después de su partida, y eso le alegraba. Porque adoraba a su mujer, sea como fuese. _

_Tomó otro trago de cerveza y escuchó atentamente la respiración de Kagome. Hacía tanto que no la tenía en sus brazos, que no se deleitaba con sus labios, con sus caricias. Con ese cuerpo exquisito que tan solo al invocarlo en su mente, su boca se hacía agua._

_Esa chica estaba manipulándolo, hasta a través del teléfono. _

—_¿Volverás verdad?_

—_Sí tonta. No te dejaría por nada en el mundo_

—_Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?_

_Tragó duro. Ella sabía la razón, ambos lo sabían. O, realmente, él sólo lo sabía. Frustrado como estaba, intentó armar una oración coherente. Y que su tono de voz concordara con lo que iba a decir. _

—_Me fui porque, tenía que terminar con Kikyo. _

_Los minutos, parecían bombas que estaban apunto de estallar y volarlo en pedazos._

—_¿Lo hiciste?__—su voz temblaba, y él suponía que ella tenía los ojos vidriosos, de pura emoción. ¿Cuántas veces le había prometido que dejaría a aquella mujer por la cuál discutían todo el tiempo? Además del imbécil de Kouga, claro. _

—_Sí. Kagome_

—_No lo puedo creer, tantos cuentos que me hacías. ¡Y sí lo hiciste!_

—_Oye,_

_Se rascó la nuca, el avión iba a salir en minutos y si no estaba sobre ese vuelo hoy, mañana despertaría y se vería rodeado de gente porque cometió un suicidio. _

_Era mucho, pero así lo pensaba si no tenía a Kagome entre sus brazos, no podía pasar un día más sin ella. _

_¡Kami-sama! Esa mujer era una maldita perra controladora de emociones. Una mujer capaz de matar hombres. _

_Entrecerró los ojos._

—…_Te amo mi amor, gracias por hacerlo. Supongo que lo hiciste por mí ¿no?—se oyó una carcajada de parte de Sango del otro lado, susurró algo como: «—te ves súper desesperada por él. O pienso que, necesitada de él—», Inuyasha supuso que Kagome se sonrojó, y le hizo una mueca de disgusto. Él sólo sonrió._

—_Mi amor, voy a perder el vuelo. Nos vemos. _

_Tu, tu, tu. Había cortado._

**_;#;_**

En éste momento, se encontraba con el corazón desbocado sólo por imaginarse verla, con la sonrisa impúdica que siempre llevaba en su bonito rostro. Observó la ventanilla, y veía nubes y más nubes. Ahora rogaba porque no cayera un rayo encima del avión.

«Demasiada exageración»

—¿Una copa de champagne, señor?

InuYasha miró de pies a cabeza a la azafata, y le sonrió, pícaro.

—Claro, gracias.

—De nada, cualquier cosa sólo, _pídalo_—la indecorosa azafata se relamió los labios, y el moreno de ojos dorados no supo si la chica tenía un tic, o le estaba guiñando el ojo.

«Kagome me matará cuando le cuente»

**;#;**

Sorbió un trago de la copa y se colocó sus auriculares mientras que la pequeña señorita, hablaba detrás de todo del chico del asiento veintitrés.

Después de dejarle un beso marcado en la mejilla de Sango (gracias al labial que ella misma le regaló), salió corriendo a tomar un taxi, para, al menos, arreglar aquella habitación que alquiló y bañarse, para irlo a buscar.

—Gracias, quédese con el cambio—.

Subió las escaleras, maldijo porque se le cayeron las llaves, y cuando entró, no sabía por dónde empezar, ya que su departamento estaba dado vuelta. Parecía que había hecho una fiesta, y había tirado la casa por la ventana.

«Tengo que tomar clases de "como ser ordenada"»

Comenzó arreglando su placar, siguió limpiando el piso, luego la cocina. El baño, y por último, ella.

Cuando salió del baño, fue directo a ver qué podría ponerse. Decidió por un short de jean, y una remera negra, con un estampado floreado que se le caía del hombro. Tomó sus converse rojas, se secó el pelo con la toalla, se maquilló un poco los ojos, y los labios.

Agarró su mochila, las llaves, su celular, dinero. Y se despidió de la casa, con un 'hasta luego'.

Realmente estaba nerviosa, la última vez que se vieron él tenía su cuerpo escultural (y ella suponía que no iba a cambiarlo) aquel pelo revoltoso que le llegaba por los hombros, pero que lo ataba con una gomita haciéndose un rodete.

Suspiró, imaginarlo bajo el agua una noche de calor, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y que hizo que Kagome babeará más por él.

Al entrar al aeropuerto, y ver todas las personas caminando por ahí, deseó haberse quedado en el departamento y esperar a que él tocara el timbre.

—Oh, mierda.

Contuvo el aire, y se zambulló al mar con los tiburones. Vio que un avión acababa de despegar, y sólo quiso irse. Alejarse. Llamarlo a InuYasha al celular y mandarlo a la mierda.

Si llegaba a encontrarlo (con vida tal vez) le iba a pegar. Iba a dejarle una marca.

—¡Kagome!

El corazón le retumbó hasta llegar a dolerle, pero se giró sobre sí misma, y lo vio. «Carajo», estaba más sexy, y seductor que antes. Y tenía una sonrisa de mujeriego en el rostro. «Y lo de idiota nadie se lo quita».

Corrió hasta sus brazos, y se prendió por su cuello, mientras InuYasha la tomaba de las piernas y la obligaba a prenderse como koala a un árbol.

—Eres un idiota con todo los honores—lloriqueó Kagome en su hombro, y le tiró el pelo corto que ahora poseía— ¡me dejaste abandonada!

—¡Oye! No creas que no duele.

—¡Y por eso lo hago!

Los dos rieron, y él le plantó un beso pasional, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Te extrañé.

—Ya tuviste el tiempo suficiente, no me dejes más.

InuYasha la bajó, y sonrió. Acomodó algunos mechones que estorbaban la cara de Kagome, y que seguían húmedos. «Recién bañada, con los labios rojos, uh, _apetecible_»

El chico con orbes doradas tomó la mano de Kagome, y salieron en busca de algún taxi.

Sintió un calor profundo cuando volvió a pisar la habitación donde vivía su novia. No importaba si era otra, no le importaba nada, sentía que su hogar era junto a ella y nadie más.

InuYasha dejó las valijas en el piso, y tomó la muñeca de Kagome, mientras ella lo observaba, emocionada.

—Es un regalo, para ti.

—¿Por qué?

El morocho sólo se permitió sonreír. Hacerle recordar los meses que pasó sin ella, y viceversa, no les pondría muy contentos que digamos.

La azabache abrió la pequeña caja que tenía un envoltorio muy llamativo, dentro de ésta, había un precioso anillo de oro, con un diamante negro. Las lágrimas le invadieron los ojos, y se lanzó encima de InuYasha para besarlo.

—Aunque sabes que no me gusta que gastes cosas en mí—suspiró, mientras que con un puchero le reprochaba que le haya comprado un obsequio,—esto te lo perdono.

Él se rió. Le convenía tomar ese regalo.

—Me alegra que te guste. Gasté mucho en eso; así que, quiero las _gracias_.

—Te daré más que las gracias.

La mirada provocativa de ella, hizo que las defensas de InuYasha se fueran al suelo, y que, en éste momento, estuviera besarla como nunca lo había hecho. Llevándola sobre la cama, quitándole todo lo que le estorbara observar el cuerpo de Kagome.

Gruñó cuando ella le jaló el pelo.

—Linda lencería.

—Mm,

—El rojo es mi color favorito.

Ella soltó un carcajada, seguido por un suspiro, y continuaron besándose. La azabache luchaba por desabrochar el pantalón, mientras que él sólo seguía lamiendo su cuello, dejándole marcas, mordisqueando. Degustándose con la anatomía de la chica.

—Kagome.

—¿Qué?—preguntó, mientras un gemido se le escapaba de los labios.

—Una azafata trató de seducirme.

Lo miró, y aunque estaba disfrutando el momento quiso golpearlo hasta que se desangrara. Quizás lo castrara, pero ella se quedaría sin ése placer. Tenía que admitirlo, como él en la cama no había.

Pero era un secreto de ella, aquellos que nunca se cuentan.

—Pobre. Una tonta más que cae en tus encantos, ¿no?

—Claro,

Empujó más fuerte, y Kagome gimió aún más. Estaban apunto de tocar el cielo con las manos, y ella aún no entendía cómo hizo para decir la oración con tal convicción.

InuYasha acarició los cabellos de la azabache, y sonrió. «Todo mejor que nunca»

—Por cierto, tú eres _mío_, acéptalo. Las aventuras con azafatas llegaron a su fin.

—Lo sé, por eso no hice nada con la rubia. Odio las rubias.

Kagome roló los ojos, y le propinó un codazo en el estómago. «Fanfarrón»

—Harás que esta vez, la que se marche, sea yo.

—No seas tonta. Me tienes a tus pies Kagome—, «rayos».

Él se arrepintió de sus palabras, ella festejó mentalmente. Total, ¿qué podía llegar a pasar? Ahora confirmaba que su amor estaba por sobretodos los obstáculos.

Y llevaban ese fino hilo del destino, que, aunque pareciese quebrarse con facilidad, estaba muy bien amarrado.

_¿Sabes cuántas cosas olvidé, cuando llegó la confusión? Pero tu imagen sigue tan entera._

* * *

**N/A:** No sé qué pensar. Pero, eso se los dejo a ustedes. Aún no me convence, espero que les guste. (:

Saludos niñas, desde ya, gracias por leer mis atrocidades. (?  
Las sonrisas sin permiso molestan a mi lado. ¬

**Fin de transmisión. (: **


End file.
